This invention relates to dispensing racks for merchandising cartons of cigarettes and in particular to a security shield for such racks to deter the theft of cigarette cartons from the rack.
Commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 018,032, filed February 24, 1987, discloses a knock-down dispensing rack for merchandising cigarette cartons that is made of components that can be readily assembled and disassembled in order to readily move the display from one store to another or to change configurations of the merchandising rack. In addition, the merchandising rack is made of a minimum number of components which have multiple uses in different portions of the rack and in different rack configurations.
Cigarette cartons are a favorite target of shoplifters because of their high cost. However, a shoplifter must shoplift multiple cartons at a time in order to make the venture profitable. In order to shoplift multiple cartons, speed is of the essence, with the shoplifter swiftly removing the cartons from the rack when no one is looking and hiding them in concealed portions of their clothing or in a bag. A need exists for a security system for a dispensing rack which will inhibit a rapid removal of multiple articles of merchandise from the rack. Such a security system, however, must not interfere with an aesthetic display of the merchandise in a manner that provides visual perusal of the merchandise. Further, such a security system must not interfere with the normal removal of merchandise by customers nor with the occasional restocking of the rack by store employees.
An additional higher level of security is required to prevent pilferage by store employees and the like who account for a large percentage of merchandise theft. Employee theft is often more difficult to prevent because the employee may have a longer time span in which to remove merchandise. Accordingly, the need exists for a security system that provides a night lockup feature which prevents the removal of any merchandise from the rack.